In a Dark Time
In a Dark Time is the second episode of the second season of From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series and the twelfth episode of the series. Summary Seth and Kate pull off a heist, while Ranger Freddie Gonzalez confronts nightmarish visions that lead to a gruesome discovery. Back at the Twister, Carlos’s emergence from the Labyrinth sets Malvado’s plans into motion. Plot At the Titty Twister, Carlos is confronted by Malvado over the stolen bond the Geckos have taken. Gonzalez makes an announcement on news outlets about the Geckos' apparent deaths. Professor Tanner, now a culebra, is enlisted by Narciso to help Malvado decipher the ancient bonds; he tells them of a reading called the Savini codex. Gonzalez heads to Tanner's house looking for more of his readings. Narciso persuades Scott to kill Carlos, but he is unable to go through with it. Seth and Kate find out about Richie's stunt and, as they're pulling off a heist at the flea market, the Regulator spots them. With Rafa's help, they are able to escape. After confronting each other over the heist and attempting to go separate ways, Seth returns when he realizes Kate needs the money they stole more than he does. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium (Archive Footage only) * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado Supporting Cast * Danny Trejo as The Regulator (Billed as Special Appearance) * Patrick Davis as Rafa Infante * Briana Evigan as Sonja Lam * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez * Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. as Mexican Cop * Felix Alonzo as The Collector * Holt Boggs as Chester * David DeLao as Tony Mendoza * Fernando Morales as Chino * Lisa Suarez as La Matrona * Jamie Tisdale as Margaret Gonzalez Uncredited * Unknown Baby as Billie Gonzalez Gallery MalvadoCarlos.jpg InaDarkTimeP3.png InaDarkTimeP2.png InaDarkTimeP1.png Fdtd2promo2.jpg Fdtd2promo.jpg Videos Next On From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - Episode 202 In A Dark Time|Promo From Dusk Till Dawn Inside The Episode - 202 In A Dark Time El Rey Network|Inside In a Dark Time Body Count *Mexican Cop-shot and blood loss; killed by The Regulator *Unnamed Man-drained of blood; killed by Rafa Infante *La Matrona-shot; killed by The Regulator *Chino-shot; killed by Seth Gecko *The Collector's henchman-shot; killed by Seth Gecko *Rafa Infante-Burned in sunlight (self-sacrifice); killed by sunlight Trivia *Rafa calls Kate "Katerina". The name Katerina is of Russian and Bulgarian origin, and it means "pure". It could be possible that he could be referring to Kate's pure blood. *There is a map for treasure and it is in a codex, which Aiden has hidden in his shed. *Rafa sacrifices himself in the sunlight while stopping The Regulator from killing Seth and Kate. *This is the first episode of the series that features Santanico in archive footage only and the first to feature Richie in a hallucination only. *Aiden is revealed to have been turned into a vampire after he was thought to have been killed by Freddie. *The Savini Codex is named after the actor who played the original Sex Machine, Tom Savini. Continuity *Aiden returns in this episode. He was last seen in The Take. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters